candies_n_cursesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bunber the Butler
Bunber is the tutorial character as well as one of the NPCs Molli can randomly encounter in the Treasure Vault. He gives advice to anyone found trapped within the doomed halls of the Phantom King's mansion, and gives the inside scoop on some of the ghostly bosses too. Bunber also runs the Soul Shop, which sells in-game currency and bonuses. He can join Molli through the mansion if she has Servants Curse. Dialogue About the Ghost King: *"Oh! So you've met the Ghost King? He wouldn't want me to share this with you, but he isn't ACTUALLY a king of any sort. He poses as royalty to make himself feel special, hoping his wearing of a crown will put him at the same regal status as my master." *"The Ghost King always admired my master, from afar. One day, he came to the mansion, begging my master to make him his assistant. Reluctantly, my master agreed. He had hoped that with my master has his mentor, he'd learn enough of the candy-making trade to start his own candy shop." About the Fire Spirit: * "I see you've encountered the hot-headed Fire Spirit. He was once the mansion handyman, working diligently to maintain the estate. For as skilled as he was, it was unfortunate he had such a quick temper!" *"Our quick tempered handyman would spend hours in the basement, tinkering with the boilers. I think it was a form of stress-relief for him. I would occasionally bring him lunch as he worked, and he would tell me stories about the ambitious inventions he had planned to create. He truly had a fiery spirit - and still does, it seems!" About the Necro Witch: *"By the look on your face, I can tell you have thwarted the ill-advised escapades of the Necro Witch. It is truly a shame. Her time as a passionate bookworm came to an abrupt end the day she found that forbidden tome..." *"My master's ￼curse instilled the Necro Witch with evil, sugar-fueled magic. Her knowledge of the undead, coupled with her newfound powers, became a recipe for disaster. Not to mention those skeletons she's always summoning make such a mess!" About the Phantom Worm: *"I see you've met the mansion's head chef? The Phantom Worm was once a world-class cuisinier. If only he had heeded my warnings! He might have escaped my master's curse and continued his craft in a safer locale... Now, he's a mindless bug-like creature with an insatiable hunger for living souls!" *"Did dinner with the Phantom Worm go over well? Ha-ha! Ahem. I am sorry, Miss Molli. That was a stuffy butler's attempt at humor. I couldn't resist." About Jack: * "From those terribly loud explosions I heard coming from the ballroom, you must have run into Jack. He was once quite a lovely man. A talented gardener with a deep love for comedy. He became quite problematic when his jokes escalated from harmless puns to highly-explosive pranks!" *"As you may have observed, Jack adores pumpkins. He's always loved growing them, constantly pushing his agricultural boundaries in the hopes of one day growing the ULTIMATE pumpkin!" About the Phantom King/Candy King: *"Oh no... did you hear that despicable laughter? It seems as if my master is approaching! I'm sorry Miss Molli, but I must make a hasty retreat. I'd suggest you do the same before he arrives. He's not a very pleasant host..." About Paige: * "Good to see you, Miss Molli. I was just thinking of which spectral oddity I should share with Miss Paige. She’s seen so many ghoulish things throughout her travels, and I want to make sure whatever I show her is something that truly honors the unique nature of my master’s mansion." About Hector: * "It's wonderfull to see you again Miss Molli. Unlike that brutish hunter Hector, you always treat me with the utmost kindness. Can't that fool see that I'm no threat to him or his silly Hunter's Society?" About Olly: * "Ah, Miss Molli! Do you happen to know who that Olly fellow is? He seems like an exceptionally bright young lad! But whenever I approach him to start a conversation, he seems to run away and hide. I wonder why?" After defeating Ghost Baron: * "Molli - may ask where you procured that strange peppermint? It seems it somehow holds the power to contain that wretched curse! Young Benny seems to be back to his normal self again. Perhaps now he can help me clean up the mess his little ghost lockeys have made across the mansion. To become a true candy craftsman, one must take full responsibility for his actions. It's a lesson my master desperately tried to instill in young Benny." After defeating Devil Blaze: * "Ah! You've rescued mister Anwar! This is splendid news, Molli! I must see to it that he fixes the washing machine. It's quite difficult to do any laundry when the machine is spewing all manner of ghostly goop instead of clean water." After defeating Necro Scholar: * "Miss Lilly is back to her old self again, I presume? Wonderful! I've been searching for a specific book for many months now. But trying to find a book in that disheveled mess of a library without our librarian is like trying to find a marble in a mountain of caviar! Oh? You want to know which book I've been looking for? It's titled "Brooms and Bowlers-How to Maintain a Fashionable Aura in a Messy Career"." After defeating Blast Worm: * "Our Jolly chef, Mister Theo, seems to be back on his own two feet! This quite the joyous occasion! Molli, do you know what this means? I can finally stop preparing all the meals! Why are you giving me that look? Do you know know how difficult it is to cook with no fingers? If you’d like, I can glue oven mits to your hands and you can give it a go. One slice of sheperd’s pie, please!" After defeating Pyro Jack: * " Jack is back, eh? Although I can't say I'm a fan of his pratical jokes, I'm very much glad to see him back to his normal self. The garden has grown quite unruly, and needs his expert care if we are to ever be featured in "Exceptional Gardens" monthly column again!" Screenshots Category:Characters Category:NPC